


Natural Twenty

by KieranDeForest



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: D&D references, Damn I like references, Developing Relationship, Doctor Who References, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Sorry Not Sorry, himym references, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/pseuds/KieranDeForest
Summary: Patterson tried to tell Jane three times. She wasn't very good at it, though.





	Natural Twenty

Patterson wasn't very good with words.

Okay, she could spend a lot of time talking about math or physics or Dungeons and Dragons or everything else she was obsessed with - because “liking” wasn't the word people would use to describe her relationship with her interests.

But when talking about feelings, she really wasn't that good.

The thing is… Since she and Jane became more serious - they never talked about it, but it just felt right so they kept going -, Patterson was feeling that need to say... _something_. To say how much she liked Jane and enjoyed being with her.

She just didn't know how to do it.

It was a Sunday night when she tried for the first time. They spent almost the whole weekend together, but Jane had to go home - she couldn't go to work on Monday wearing the same clothes she wore on Friday, right? - and suddenly Patterson’s apartment felt too big, too cold, too empty.

Was it too early to text Jane and talk to her until one of them fell asleep? Maybe, but she didn't really care. And so didn't Jane, since Patterson's phone lit up the second she was about to text the other.

 _‘I think I forgot my jacket at your place.’_ The text read and Patterson smiled, realizing that yes, Jane’s jacket was hanging on one of the chairs of her little dining table.

 _‘Yeah, it's here. Want me to take it to work tomorrow?’_   She quickly typed, taking the jacket before going to her bedroom, or else she would probably forget about it in the morning.

But then, when she realized… Well, she was wearing Jane’s jacket. It was a little too big for her - Jane was way taller, so the sleeves were too long -, but it smelled like Jane and damn, she liked Jane’s smell a whole effing lot.

 _‘Y’know…’_ Patterson began to type later that night, feeling a little silly. _‘My amortentia would definitely smell like you.’_

 

**-x-**

 

It was raining a lot when she tried for the second time.

Patterson was just explaining the new leads on a tattoo to the team when Jane showed up, water dripping from the tips of her hair and her boots making a wet and weird squishy sound as she shook from the cold.

“You’re soaking wet.” Weller said the obvious, looking to the tiny puddle of water forming around Jane as her clothes dripped.

“My umbrella, uh… It kinda disintegrated.” She explained, thinking about the frame of her poor umbrella in a random trash can since the fabric just flew off in the middle of the storm. “I’m sorry. What did I miss?”

So Patterson began her explanation again, and then Reade and Weller went to check on a lead while Zapata waited for Jane to change her clothes so they could join them.

“Ok, girl’s talk.” Zapata said when Jane went to the locker room, sitting in one of the chairs on Patterson’s lab. “Tell her already! It’s so obvious that I don't even know how the guys haven't figured it out yet.” She let out a tiny laugh.

Zapata knew they were trying to keep it a secret, at least for a while, but c’mon! The way Patterson looked at Jane with something like deep admiration wasn't helping. Neither the fact that Jane always smiled like a child on Christmas Day every time Patterson was near her, talked to her or looked at her.

Hell, even when they weren't in the same room! Patterson would see Jane through the glass walls and Jane would look at her and they would smile to each other like those teenagers back in school.

It was like they were glowing with lots of neon signs pointing to them saying _“We’re bangin’.”_ They were so damn in love and it was clear as day, but Zapata was the only one who knew.

Being FBI, they were pretty slow. All of them.

“I’m trying, Tasha!” Patterson replied with a sigh of frustration, ignoring her keyboard for a little while. “I mean, I kinda said it. But I don't think she got it.”

“What did you say to her?” Zapata smiled, thinking about all the mathematical references Patterson would probably use just to express her feelings. She wasn't expecting to hear what Patterson told her, though.

“I told her that… My amortentia would smell like her.”

“Damn, that’s cute.” Zapata’s smile grew wider. “You’re such a nerd, gosh.” It was so sweet that Tasha thought she was going to throw up a little.

“See?” Patterson pulled a chair and sat in front of Tasha. That girl’s talk suddenly felt more important than her pile of work. “You know what I mean!”

“Yeah, but _I remember_ reading Harry Potter.” she shrugged. “You need to be more direct. Jane likes your elf movies and your little wizard games that lasts four hours, and hell, that's awesome. But she won’t get all your references. Honestly, I think no one will.”

“More direct. Okay.” She nodded, even though what Tasha said last wasn't true. She didn't make that much references, did she? And they weren't that hard. People understood her, right? Right? “And by the way… D&D doesn’t really finnish.”

More direct. Be more direct. Suddenly, Patterson had an idea.

And that’s why Jane had a new umbrella by the end of the day. A yellow umbrella, actually.

She hoped Jane would get it this time.

 

**-x-**

 

It was a Saturday afternoon when Patterson tried for the third time.

They were just laying in bed being lazy, Patterson's head resting on Jane's chest as she distractedly traced Jane’s tattoos with the tip of her fingers.

She liked those moments, when they just laid there doing nothing - after doing a lot -, just enjoying each other. Actually, as much as Patterson loved all the passionate kissing and clothes flying across the room, the moments that came after, with all the cuddling and fluffiness were the best.

“Jane…” she broke the comfortable silence that surrounded them, taking all the - little - courage she had to try again. Jane didn't seem to get the hint from the yellow umbrella, so…

She needed to be more direct. Maybe all that she needed was to say the words instead of texting or giving Jane something.

“Yes?” Jane said, kissing the top of Patterson's head before cupping her cheek with one or her hands, pressing a kiss on Patterson’s lips.

“Sometimes I think that if I were the Doctor, I would tell you my name.” She paused, feeling her cheeks getting warm. Was she blushing or what? Hell, she felt like a teenager. “Actually, I’m pretty sure I would.”

“But I…” Jane froze for a moment, trying to understand what Patterson was saying. It was weird, because she understood the words, but she couldn't put them together to understand what Patterson meant. “But I know your name.”

Patterson let out a tiny laugh. “Yeah, you do… That was silly, forget about it.”

Why was it so hard to tell Jane?

“It isn’t silly.” Jane smiled. She then pressed her lips against Patterson’s one more time and pulled her close. “I just… I didn't understand what you meant. But that doesn't mean it's silly.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I actually like when you talk about all this stuff I don't understand. I know one day I’ll get it.”

 

**-x-**

 

It took Jane about a week and a half - and a little chat with Zapata - to finally understand what Patterson meant.  

They were in the shooting range that day, doing small talk between shots, until Jane finally decided to ask for help. Zapata was the only one who knew about Patterson and her, and since she knew Patterson way before Jane joined them, she probably knew how to help.

“The thing is…” Jane rested the pistol on the table before continuing. “She said something about an amor-something, and then she gave me a yellow umbrella, and then she said something about doctors and names, and honestly, I think she’s trying to tell me something but I have no clue of what it could be.”

“Amortentia.” Zapata smiled. She had no clue about what the umbrella or the doctor thing meant, but it was Patterson, after all. She probably ignored Zapata’s advice to be direct, or… Or she _thought_ she was being direct.

“Yes, that was it!” Jane said with a smile. It was a strange word. “But… How do you know it? Do you know what she’s trying to say?” She seemed desperate.

“Maybe I do.” Zapata shrugged, loading her gun to fire some more rounds. “But I can’t tell you, since… Well, if I tell you, it would be like you heard it from me, and not from her.”

“Uh…” Jane sighed in frustration, taking off the equipment. She didn't feel like shooting anymore.

“What I can tell you is… The internet is your friend. Look it up and you’ll understand what she meant.”

And that's what Jane did that night after work.

And then she felt stupid.

 

**-x-**

 

When Jane tried for the first time, Patterson understood right away.

It was a Thursday night when the doorbell rang, and Patterson was surprised to see Jane standing on the other side, a smile on her face and a yellow umbrella on her hand.

“Jane!” Patterson smiled, pulling her by the hand to give her a kiss.

“Hey, beautiful.” Jane’s smile grew wider as she got closer and pressed a kiss on Patterson’s forehead.

“I didn't know you were coming.” She said, suddenly realizing that she was wearing pajamas with little skateboarding bears on them.

“Sorry I didn't texted. I just needed to see you.” Jane explained, pressing her lips against Patterson's shortly after.

“Did something happen?”

“Yeah. I’m stupid, Patterson. God, I’m so stupid.” she paused, but she began to talk again before Patterson could say anything. “I didn't know amortentia would smell like things you found attractive, or that the love of Ted Mosby’s life had an yellow umbrella, or that the only person who knew the Doctor’s name was River, and that they were… Married. You were trying to say it to me and I just…” she paused again, taking a deep breath.

Patterson didn't know what to say. She was blushing so hard, and she was so afraid that Jane would find everything weird, that she didn't felt quite the same and that she ruined everything.

“The thing is…” Jane started talking again, cupping Patterson’s face on her hands. “I’ve been rolling a number one for all my life, or at least for all that I remember. Maybe a two here and there, but mostly a one. And I sometimes don't get your references, but I love how you like to introduce me to the things you love. And I love them because I know it means the world to you… Because, hell, you mean the world to me. And after a whole lot of ones, I can say that meeting you, that being with you and that knowing you like me back is like rolling a whole lot of natural twenties. And being me, that's a hella lot of luck. Damn, you’re my natural twenty.”

Patterson thought that was so precious that she would never stop smiling. Jane said everything she wanted to say, and she said it making references and gosh, she was the most precious person ever. How could someone be allowed to be _that_ precious?

“You are so great. I love you.” Patterson said with a huge smile, pulling Jane into a hug before kissing her like her life depended on it.

“Is this a reference?” Jane asked as soon as the kiss ended.

“Yes. But I mean it.” She answered, and then she kissed Jane again.


End file.
